


Monachopsis

by CurrantlyDoingThat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Technically a YouTuber, and a wattpad fanfic that made me laugh, gem reader - Freeform, human reader, inspired by the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrantlyDoingThat/pseuds/CurrantlyDoingThat
Summary: n. the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of placeSo... You’re a gem. That explains that feeling you’ve had all your life, but you’re also a human. No, both of your parents are alive. Yes they’re both human. It’s complicated. Just read and you’ll understand why.





	1. Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> The dashes are fill-ins. One dash=One letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n.  
a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement

You hate the  _ things  _ in front of you. They dared to defy - - - - - - - - - - -. Traitors! You swing your - - - - - - - - - - - - towards the - - - - -. Your pale - - - - - arms hold it with ease. You’re attacked from behind and your - - - falls onto the blade. Then, nothing.

“Are you deaf?!? I asked for fries and a burger!” a voice shouts.  _ Ah. Your customer service job.  _ It makes you long for your dreams of fighting. At least you can take out your aggression on  _ worthless scum. _

“I’ve told you already, your coupons are expired and they’re for Big Donut*.” you reply.  _ Why do I have to deal with these stupid people? _

“Is there a problem ma’am?” your manager asks from behind you.

“Yes! This idiot won’t take my coupons.” she yells. Your manager takes a look at the coupons and says, “These don’t work here. Try a Big Donut.”

“I’m suing you for negligence!” she says storming out.

“Of what?” your manager says to herself.

“Next!” you shout.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

You just punched out for the final time. You quit your job. You filed your two weeks resignation two weeks ago. You’re free! You have nothing to do with your life. You enjoy the lack of screaming customers.

-Three days later-

You’re so bored. There’s absolutely nothing to do. Well, except stare at your friends vacation photos. Why do they get to have such fun times? Why can’t you have that? You realize you can. The only thing holding you back was your job. It never gave out enough vacation days for you to go anywhere. Where to go? Hawaii? Paris? London?

After you see the prices, you decide on - - - - - - - - -. It’s affordable and there aren’t a lot of people there. It’s not even that far away. You’ll take a bus there. You put your phone down to charge and walk out of your apartment. _ I can’t wait to go on vacation.  _ Then, it strikes you. 

No, lightning struck you. The electricity arcs across the surface of your skin and, after a second, it sinks in.  _ Asdfjkl.  _

You don’t even remember walking to your apartment or tucking yourself in, but you’re there.  _ Must’ve been shock.  _ You giggle a bit at the thought. You close your eyes and… 

She dismissed you. You were specially made for her and - - - - - -. And then, they both replaced you with - - - - - -. You thought - - - - wouldn’t. You swore loyalty to her above all other - - - - - - - - -. And it meant  **nothing ** to her. She easily demoted you and told you herself that you meant nothing to her. “Don’t act so familiar with me. I’ll have you - - - - - - - - - next time.” Your eyes are leaking. What is this?

…when you open them you’re crying. …That dream felt so real. You could feel all of the betrayal and depression. The feelings still linger throughout the day. Not even staying home under your comfort blanket with hot cocoa in one hand, ice cream in the other, and watching Crying Breakfast Friends: The Movie can cheer you up. It feels like only your… Your what? You can’t remember that part of your dream. 

After rewatching the movie for a third time, you pack everything you need. Clothes, shoes, camping supplies, because hotels cost way too much, and your phone and charger. You walk out to the bus that for some only runs the graveyard shift. There’s a crowd of tired people waiting.

The bus pulls in and honks its horn. Everyone jumps and files onto the bus. You sit all the way in the back of the bus and see built in outlets. Suddenly, the bus is worth every penny. You open up google docs on your phone and continue one of your Reader-Insert fanfictions. After a while, you struggle to keep your eyes open. You plug your phone in and lean against the window. It's cold glass soothes your feverishly hot skin. You slowly fall asleep again.

The blade swings in an upward motion. The - - - is poofed in a dark blue mist. You reach down and bubble the - - - - - - - - - -. Maybe now she’ll be happy. Maybe now she’ll treat you like she did before … Who are you kidding? She’ll never care again. Did she ever care in the first place? You force back the tears-that’s what they’re called- that threaten to fall. You can’t show weakness. There’s still more to poof.


	2. Incunabula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n.  
the earliest stages or first traces of anything

Sun shines into your eyes waking you up. You look out the window and see the sign. Welcome to Coast Town The Friendliest Town in Town, it reads.  _ Nice joke.  _ The bus pulls into the stop and you’re the only one who gets off. Then, the bus speeds away.  _ Weird. _

You walk down to the beach. It’s overrun with grass and broken seashells. You walk around aimlessly. There’s a crystalline platform in a cave you find.

_ -in a flash of light, the warp pad- _

It’s called a warp pad.  _ How did I know that? From my dreams. Does this mean everything from my dreams are real? Did I actually… die?  _

Sometimes you said you wished your dreams were reality, but that was the “tired of customers bullshit, sleep deprived” you. You didn’t actually mean it. There’s a roar outside of the cave. It pulls you out of your thoughts. You peek out and-  _ What is that thing?!? _

It’s a scaly dark blue thing with lavender fur around the neck. It has translucent cyan wings attached to its front legs and a lemon-lime belly. It’s also coming dangerously close to the cave you’re in.  _ It’s more dangerous to stay here… but I don’t want to go out there. I have to though.  _ You take a breath.  _ Okay. Now! _ With that you take off. The thing turns towards you and runs in front of you.  _ Should’ve stayed in the cave.  _ It rams into you and slams you into the cliff side. You pull out something out of your chest instinctively. It’s a huge sword. The blade is taller and wider than you, but it weighs almost nothing. You run and swing it at the creature. It rams into you again and you drop the sword when you hit the same spot in the wall. The sword disappears in sparkles. Apparently, you’re a magical girl.

It’s charging at you and you lift your hand as if that will stop it. Then, electricity arcs off your hand and strikes it. There’s a resounding sound of thunder and there’s a gem left behind in the sand. You reach down and bubble it the way you saw in the dream and send it… somewhere safe? You don’t know where it goes. You turn around to grab your stuff and see someone recording. “That was amazing. Can you do that for the rest of them?” she says.  _ There are more of those things?!? _

“I’m new to this. I don’t even know how I did what I did or how to use that sword.” you say.

“Just rely on your knowledge of anime to unlock your secret power.” she says passionately.

“I don’t really watch that much anime.” you reply.

“Art of the Sword Online?” she asks. You shake your head. “Gintama?” You shake your head again. “Lonely Blade?” You tell her no.

“How-are-you… existence?” she asks. She puts her phone down and pulls you so that you’re face to face.

“Wha?” you reply because that made no sense.

“I have a proposition to make. I help you master your magical girl powers and you let me post all of your exploits.” she proposes.

“Okay.” you respond.  _ What’s the harm in it? _


	3. Concatenation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n.  
a series of interconnected or interdependent things or events

“And go!” a female voice says.

“What am I even supposed to do?” you ask.

“I told you already! Meditate until you connect with your inner power.” she yells.

“Okay.” you respond. You close your eyes and sit with your legs crossed. You stay this way for what feels like forever. “This isn’t working.”

“Give it time.” she encourages. You sigh and sit there. Then, you feel like you’re floating. You’re having an out of body experience.

The organic holding the primitive recording device approaches you. She asks if you’re okay. “What type of gem are you? Unhand me organic scum! Where are my diamonds?” you say but it’s not you. 

You can’t control the words you’re saying. You can’t control when you pull the sword out and hold it over her.  _ I don’t want to hurt anyone.  _ You get back in control and throw the sword far away. You help her up and say, “Let’s never meditate again.”

“I agree. Fervently.” she replies. She stops filming. “When you did that, you looked different. Your skin and hair turned light green, your eyes turned yellow-green, your clothes changed and turned green, blue-green, and light brown. It’s still there faintly.” You look down at your clothes. Your hoodie, that was zipped up all the way, is now down around your shoulders and has blue-green accents. Your sneakers have turned tan and have small diamonds on them. The tips of your hair are now light green and curly. And there’s the outline of a gemstone  **beneath your skin** .

“What is this?” you manage to ask. You can barely get the words out. 

“We’ll call it, and you, a gem.” she decides. You blink. “When you weren’t  _ you _ , you asked what type gem I was.”

-Next Video-

“And action!” she shouts.

You look at the phone and start to speak, “Alright, I have finally managed to summon my big sword.” You take a deep breath. You pull it out and hold it in front of you. “Success!” Then, it disappears in a shower of sparkles. “Still a success!”

“Now do it again!” she demands.

You point behind her and say, “Is that a gem monster?” The camera swivels to reveal an empty beach. It turns around again showing you running away.

“Get back here!” she shouts.

-Next Video-

“It’s me, Dani, the person behind the camera. You’re probably wondering why I’m on the other side of the camera.” she says. The camera swivels around. The camera slowly turns to show her surroundings. They’re tinted light green. “My friend, was practicing their bubbling ability and used in on me.

“It was an accident. Also, who sneak attacks someone in the middle of the forest!” you say offscreen.

“They’re just embarrassed.” she tells the phone.

“That you scared me! You have the stealth skills of a bull in a china shop!” you yell.

“And yet I sneakily sneak away!” she shouts. There’s a sound of cutting and the camera blurs. “Ha! Foiled again!” she says once she manages to reorient herself. A roar sounds throughout the forest.

“D-did you hear that?” you ask nervously.

“I felt that.” she responds. There’s something disturbing the bushes next to the bubble. “Do you smell something burning?”

“How can you smell anything in there?” you ask.

“When has reality ever followed the rules of reality?” she asks instead. You don’t get to answer because a small olive green blur jumps out at you. You punch it away and it lands the on the bubble. “Aw! It’s so cute.”

“It looks like a dried up crocodile with a lion’s mane.” you deadpan. It starts gnawing at the bubble. You kick it back into the bushes.

“It’s actually more of an alligator, you can tell because of the snout.” she replies. “Also can we keep it! I promise I’ll take good care of it!”

“First of all, who cares. Second of all, no. If we find a non-gem monster that you find cute you can have it.” you tell her.

“Yay!” she shrieks. It takes you a while to realize something’s wrong.  _ Wait. Where’s the noise?  _ There’s a bigger rustling in the greenery. An olive green furry dragon comes out of the bushes. It jumps at her bubble. Then, it tosses the bubble into the air.”Get-me-down-from-here!”

You climb up a tree and hit the bubble out of the way with your sword. The monster turns towards the bubble and it pops. It looks confused and looks for the bubble. You take the opportunity to shock it, but it fizzles out. It gets the monster’s attention and it charges at you. It’s mouth opens. It’s filled with steaming hot red-orange-yellow liquid. It scorches the ground and you jump out of the way. Droplets fall onto your sword and steam forms from them. You scramble to get out of the way and your sword disappears. “Why aren’t you electrifying it?”

“It’s not working!” you say as you struggle to summon a spark.

“Why not?!?”

You pause and think about it.“Y’know, the day I discovered my magical girl powers.” You jump up to avoid the monster. “I was struck by lightning.”

“You mean to tell me that you can’t actually generate electricity!” Dani shouts. The dragon turns towards Dani and rears its head back. Dani’s frozen in fear. You lunge and push her out of the way. The dragon spews magma and it  **burns** . It’s all hurthurthurt and painpainpain until you can’t breathe anymore. You hear someone screaming and realize it’s you. A mist erupts from your chest and then, it all goes dark.

Dani’s POV

I see you push me out of the way. I want to scream to you. Something, anything. Then, I watch as you burn to death. You screams hurt my heart. You stop screaming and suddenly I wish you would start again. If only, to show you’re still alive. “Wake up” I say as if this is a dream that either of us can wake up from. As if your still body is a sleeping one and not a dead one. I start to sing my feelings out.

_ I dragged you into this _

_ Put the idea in your head _

_ Thought we’d enjoy the bliss  _

_ But instead… _

I pause and look at your still body. It’s still smoking.

_ You flatlined, _

_ You let your last breath go _

_ Left me behind _

_ I wish that i’d’ve known _

_ That it would lead to this _

Tears start to fall from my eyes. I slowly twirl around the foliage.

_ It’s all my fault once again  _

_ I’ve killed my only friend  _

_ Through my negligence  _

_ Maybe my parents were right  _

_ About the things we would fight _

_ About. Am I just a good for nothing? _

_ Am I just a freak? _

I remember my parents. They kicked me out once they found out who I really was. I can still remember their hateful words. But what if they were right.

_ Doesn’t matter now _

_ When I listen to the sound _

_ Of your flatline _

I cry into your chest. I see a faint sparkle and feel your heart start beating again.  _ Is this some gem power? _

Your POV

You wake up to Dani laying on your chest. “Why are you on my chest?” you ask. She tears up and hugs you instead of answering. She starts sobbing into your neck. You rub her back and tell her it’s okay. She cries harder. You notice your arms are speckled with light green patches of skin. When she calms down, you ask her what happened.

“You… you died. You were dead and it was all my fault and! and!” she says hysterical.  _ That killed you? _

“No, it’s not your fault.” you reply. She doesn’t seem convinced. You sigh.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this.  _

_ Every superhero has a person in their corner, _

_ a guy in the chair _

_ Who turns all these normies  _

_ Into fearsome heroes with marvelous hair _

Dani starts to sing.

_ That’s not me. _

_ I’m always picked last and last on the mind _

_ Don’t get my hopes up  _

_ I can’t handle another time- _

You interrupt her.

_ You are my person in my corner, you’re my guy in the chair _

_ You turned this normie,  _

_ One most consider beyond repair, _

_ Into a superhero, a fighter beyond compare _

Dani sings again.

_ How do you know that wasn’t you? _

You twirl her as you sing.

_ I’ve never been more myself than I have with you. _

Everything turns bright. A new voice emerges. It’s deep and androgynous.

_ I am my superhero. I am my guy in the chair. _

A roar comes from deep in the forest and we rush towards it.

_ I am the person  _

_ who will always be there _

We summon our sword and slam it into the gem dragon. It poofs in a cloud of smoke.

_ I’ll stand in my own corner and defeat all who dare _

We bubble it and send it away.

_ I know that it was me but it was also you. _

“Wow. What are we?” we ask. “This is like Phoenix Ball Z! We fused!” 

We have your sweater below the shoulders but still zipped up. The zipper is shaped like a diamond. Dani’s suspenders separate the light blue and white sections of our tank top. Her black skirt became more triangular and rests on top of your jeans. We wear sneakers without the toes part exposing our feet to the air. There’s teal fabric covering the palms of your first set of hands and brown fingerless gloves on the second.

We walk over to a reflective wall to observe ourself further. Our eyes are olive green with flecks of teal in it. There’s a light dusting of teal over our cheeks and surrounding our eyes. The flower Dani always wears with the shiny rock is in our hair. Our hair is a curly blonde and dark blue with hints of green. It reaches the small of our back. “We’re so pretty.” we say. Our gemstone is in full view. “The camera’s still on. We should probably turn that off.” We press the upload button by mistake. “We can’t do anything right… No, we shouldn’t say that to ourselves… It’s not true… Right? Right! Let’s go into town and prove the haters wrong… and also dab on them.”

-Next video-

“Hey guys! Welcome back to my blog. Say hi!” Dani says pointing the camera at you. You’re really not in the mood today. “Cmon, y’know you wanna!”

“I don’t.” you reply.

“It’s for the blog.”

“Fuck your blog.” You turn over and try to fall asleep again.

-Next video-

“What’s wrong?” you ask. The rain is pouring. The residents of the town are snoring. You should’ve been in bed this morning.

“It’s nothing.” Dani says from behind the camera. “Our resident magical girl is climbing the phone tower. Why?... Because they need to recharge. They can’t make their own electricity, which sucks, but they can store it.”

In the camera is a distant figure illuminated by lightning. Then, comes the sound of thunder.

-Next video-

“You’re probably wondering why my magical companion isn’t here. They’re off fighting a gem monster in Prussia.” Dani says. The camera pans to reveal a boardwalk. “I was going to practice my kunai throwing, but then my transphobic sperm donor and carrier called sounding very contrite. It was a scam, but I’m here already, so what’re you gonna do?” Dani steps in front of the camera with a flourish. “Welcome to Beach City!” The camera jerks and starts to zoom out. “Noooooooo, come back here you feathered thief!”

-Next video-

“Introduce yourself” Dani says out of view,

“This is stupid. Why am I even here?” the person on camera says to herself.

“I believe in you and your blog-fu.” The person on camera mouths blog-fu to herself. She’s very confused. “C’mon, you promised!” She looks ready to keel over. Dani walks onscreen and says, “Just do that ‘I am Pearl! A crystal gem and protector of Earth and all that inhabit it.’ thing you did when you saved me from that gem monster.” Dani gestures wildly.

“How did you know what it was?” Pearl asks.

“You’re very pretty. Let me date you?” Dani answers. Pearl awkwardly walks away. Dani chases her. “Wait my love!” Dani suddenly collapses and Pearl escapes. 

“Somebody call an ambulance!” Dani is carried away by paramedics and the video keeps running for hours. It only stops when the phone dies.

-Next video-

“Does anyone know where Dani is?” you ask. You read the comments. “Beach city? I think there’s a warp pad there.”

-End Of video series-

Chibi versions of you and Dani hold like and subscribe buttons.

“Love me senpai!” Dani squeals.

“Commit.” you say flatly.


	4. Recrudescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n.  
breaking out afresh or into renewed activity; revival or reappearance in active existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk. I forgot I posted this until someone left a kudos so I wasn’t really working on it. Sorry.

You step off of the warp pad and into the house?  _ Does someone live here?  _ You leave through the door and close it behind you.  _ That view. _

You stop and stare for a second.  _ Dani would enjoy this.  _ You need to find her. Your gem broke through skin just the tiniest bit. It’s a very light green. You run across the beach and reach the boardwalk. There’s no one there. There’s not even anyone in the Big Donut*. Usually they’re 24/7.

You walk along, looking for any sign of Dani. You find her phone laying against the wall of a fry place. It’s dead. It’s probably been there for days. You dust off the sand plug it into your portable. The sun rises and people slowly trickle into the boardwalk. “Hey, have you seen a girl with blonde hair and dark blue streaks in it?” you ask.

“Last I saw she was being taken to the hospital.” he responds.

“Where’s the hospital?” you ask. He gives you directions and eventually you end up at the hospital. You approach the lady at the computer. “Is there a Danielle More in here?”

“Who are you?” she asks instead.

“I’m friends with Dani.”

“He’s in room 235.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Then, it hits you.  _ Did she just say he? I know Dani’s a woman. _

As you walk to the door, you hear a long drawn out beep. 

—————

There’s a blonde woman and man with brown hair standing over Dani. She looks pissed at them, which in itself is weird. Dani’s never actually pissed at anyone. “-was my life indicator. Now everyone will think I’m dead!”

“Better dead than the way you are now.” You cut in.

“Dani! I-I was so worried. I had to ask our fans where you were.” you say. Suddenly, it all comes out. “When I heard you were in the hospital, I couldn’t help but think the worse and then I heard a flatline from the room the lady said you were in.” Dani grabs your shoulders and pulls you close.

“I’m fine, just my sperm and egg donor being jerks again. I’m alive, you’re alive. It’ll take more than a heart attack to bring me down.”

“You’re sickening. You know that. Utterly disgusting.” The blonde woman looks at both of you disdain. “Two men shouldn’t be so intimate.”

“One: Dani’s a woman. Two: I’m Agender. Three: It’s 20XX. Get over yourself.” you bite back.

“Just because he looks like a woman doesn’t mean he is one.” The brown haired man joins the conversation. Before anyone can say anything else, the doctor comes in.

“Mr.-”

“It’s actually Ms.” you correct.

“Ms. More, are you okay with details about your health being shared with everyone in this room.” Dani nods. “Alright,” the doctor takes a deep breath as if preparing herself. “You have a heart disease. The suspected cause is a growth of plant matter. It’s slowly seeped into your bloodstream and made its way to your heart. You could have surgery to replace your heart, but with the unpredictable nature of the heart palpitations that come with your condition, it would be incredibly risky.”

“Is our son going to die without it?” _ Now’s a great time to start caring about your daughter. _

“Yes. It could take at most 6 weeks for Ms. More to succumb.”  _ So, I go on this roller coaster of emotions only to end up back where I started.  _ You blink back tears. Dani tugs at your sleeve.

“I’m gonna do the surgery, but just in case-”

“No just in cases! You’ll be fine!” you reply.

“This isn’t a kid’s tv show. I could die. We both know that. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay if I’m gone.”

“But, what if I don’t want you to die?” you say.

“This isn’t something either of us could prevent. Just promise me you'll put your happiness above the channel. I don’t even care about it anymore. You don’t have to keep it up.”

You don’t want to answer that. Instead you say, “I found your phone and charged it.”

“I’m deleting the channel. If the surgery works, we’ll start it up again.”

“It  **will** work.” you reply. You don’t want to consider any alternatives. You watch as Dani gets taken into surgery. You spend hours sitting next to her parents not saying a word. 

“So… how’d you meet Daniel?” You really don’t want to talk right now.

“Are you deaf?!?” You ignore her too. 

Someone comes out and says the surgery was a success and that Dani has to stay for a week to make sure no complications arise. They force you out after visiting hours, but you just wait outside until it is again. The hospital staff lets you back in. You and Dani talk about nothing for a while. Then, she brings something up.

“You wanna go to this party for me? I was invited by Princeford, but I can’t go.”  _ Princeford. Pfft. Someone’s parents hated them.  _

“I wouldn’t even know what to wear.” you reply. She shows you a picture of a button up shirt, a tuxedo vest, and black jeans. “Do I even own all these?”

“You do.”

“How do you know?” you ask.

“Shush just go!”

So here you are. You want to leave already and you haven’t even walked in yet. You take a deep breath and enter. There are strobe lights, fog machines, and a DJ whom you recognize.  _ Too much people.  _ You make your way through the room and when you almost make it to the balcony,  _ because of course he has a balcony,  _ a voice comes from behind you.

“Hey, let’s dance.” Some preppy looking guy with a very punchable face decides to talk to you of all people.

“I really don’t want to.” you reply.

“Don’t be a stick in the mud. C’mon.”

“No.” He grabs your hand anyway and is surprised when you tug it away.

“This is my party y’know.”

“Astounding,” you say sarcastically.

“Just one dance.” You really don’t want to. Then, there’s a rumble. You cover Princeford just in time. A gem monster with too many legs for its long slimy body bursts through the balcony. It has small water wings on it’s back.

“Excuse me.” you say and then chase after it. It’s about to grab a teenager when you block it with your sword. It hisses at you and opens its mouth to bite.  _ Too. Many. Angles. Is that a tentacle?  _ You swing your sword at it. It catches and it poofs. You grab the gem and bubble it. Everyone starts applauding. Then, Fordprince or whatever his name approaches you.

“Y’know when I first met you, I thought you were adorable, but now I know you’re hot. Date me!”

It doesn’t take long for you to say, “No.” When you get outside and rub on your shoulders, you realize it’s happened again. Your clothes have changed to fit you again. You look like your past self. You don’t mind the clothes change, but it’s weird. Not the most weird thing that’s happened to you, but still pretty weird.  _ I hope the hospital’s still open.  _

It’s not.  _ I’ll have to tell Dani about the party later.  _ You walk down the beach aimlessly. The wind nips at your shoulders.  _ Sure wish I had a sweater right about now. I guess I should-.  _ You see a wriggling black and green thing with a fluffy white mane.  _ I should just-.  _ It launches itself at you. You send out a mild shock and it poofs.  _ Isn’t there supposed to be a gem? _

You set up a tent and close your eyes.

“-replacement for a - - - - -. She’s a Verdelite so, I shouldn’t see any cracks. You won’t need any - - - - - - - - either. She’s pretty as a - - - - - and-.” That’s your cue to summon your sword. You slice a pillar while jumping and land in a ballet pose.”-deadly as a - - - - - -.”

“Thank you for the gift, White. Yellow and I will treasure this.”

You wake up to seawater in your tent.

**Author's Note:**

> The line that jump started this: After becoming an orphan due to your parents dying to a rabid wolf pack
> 
> I freaking love wattpad.


End file.
